missing you
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Your baby boy misses his daddy, what happens next just never fails to make your heart melt. (reader x bokuto)


Saturdays were your favorite time of the week.

Aside from the well-deserved day-off handling rowdy kindergarteners, you got to spend time with your bouncing ball of sunshine – your one year old son, Koichi.

Koichi was a very happy baby, always smiling and laughing – probably taken after his father. The only thing he inherited from you was your hair and skin. Everything else was your husband's. Yes, he was loud and loved being the center of attention, but thankfully, he didn't inherit Koutarou's mood swings.

Life has been good so far in your three years of marriage, having blessed you with a beautiful baby boy. (Just one of the many children, Koutarou insists that you were getting six children) And you couldn't be any happier.

Lowering the fire, you stirred the stew, the smell of assorted spices filling the room. You scooped a bit and lifted it to your mouth, satisfied with the taste. Occupied with cooking, you failed to notice a tiny presence behind you before they grabbed your ankle.

"What–?" looking down, you found big (eye color) gleaming up at you, his pacifier in his mouth, and your tablet in his hands. "Koichi!"

"Ma~" he laughed, stubby little fingers smacking on your tablet. Giggling, you killed the fire before getting to your knees. Your son was making garbled noises, sitting on his butt, repeatedly asking for 'Papa'.

"You want to call Papa?"

"Ha!" he nods furiously. "Ma, Da!"

Rolling your eyes good-naturedly at your son, you took your tablet. "Alright, alright, but only for a while, okay?" you tell him, going through your contacts. "Shouyou-nii is coming over for lunch." Putting it on video chat, you reached for your son, pulling him in your arms, as dialing tone rang, Koichi shaking with excitement.

Your husband's face flashed before the screen, smiling at the sight of both of you. "Hey, hey, hey! Who is this?"

"Papa!" your son squealed, making you and your husband laugh.

"Geez, miss me again?"

You gave your tablet to your son; Koichi was strangely aware of how expensive the thing was and has never once dropped it (or maybe because your loving husband was on the other side of the screen). His big (eye color) sparkling at your husband, 'talking' to him as your goof of a husband listened, commenting every now and then, causing either of you to giggle.

"Have you eaten yet, little guy?"

"We're about to." you say, leaning your head in.

"Uwah, it's Bokuto-san's little boy again! How lucky!" one of the new recruits says in the background. "I'm so jealous!"

"Oya, Koichi-chan!" you hear Kuroo's voice, his face appearing on screen, making your son giggle even more. "Hi Koichi-chan!"

"Ya!"

"Oya, oya?"

"Ya, ya!"

"Oya, oya, oya?" then your son burst into giggles, face pink.

"Oi Kuroo, quit hogging my time with my son!"

"But you see him every day!" Kuroo whined. "I barely see the guy. And besides, I'm his godfather!"

"I'm also the godfather." Akaashi interjected in the background, but nobody paid mind to him.

Despite their debacle, that made Koichi laugh even more. Being the sociable baby, he always enjoyed seeing people, being pampered and attended to – just like his father. Finally grabbing hold of his phone, Koutarou appeared back on screen, smiling at your little boy.

"Are you being a good boy to your mom, Koichi?"

"Wah!" wailed your little boy; you ruffled his (hair color) hair affectionately.

"That's good! Keep her happy for me until I get home, okay?"

"Pah!" he squealed, planting his chubby face in to his father's on screen, beginning to rub his face. It was such a precious scene. Koutarou laughed.

"Good boy, such a good boy, Koichi!"

He kept rubbing at the screen until he was lying on the ground, Koutarou and Koichi's laughter resounded. It was music to your ears.

"Alright, Papa has to go back to practice." He says on the other line. Koichi's face fell, making your heart pinch. "Say 'bye bye daddy'?"

But Koichi wasn't listening, his eyes glistening, fat tears streaming down his face, landing on your tablet screen. Koutarou panicked.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

Tiny whimpers escaped Koichi's mouth, pacifier ready to fall. And then, he breaks into a sob. Your heart breaks a little more.

Taking hold of your son, you rubbed comforting circles on his back as he cried. "It's okay, honey, it's okay." You coo, watching as he used his stubby arms to wipe his tears. "Come on, let's have lunch, okay? Shouyou-nii and Natsu-chan will be here soon."

At the mention of the two Hinatas, he brightened up a bit, tears still streaming.

"Would you like to say goodbye to papa?"

"(Name), it's okay if he doesn't say it."

"Hush, he still wants to." you say, picking your tablet from the ground, making sure to that Koichi's face is on camera. "Bye Papa!"

Koichi's hands reach out, as if reaching out to his father. "Papa…"

Really, Koutarou was such a great husband and father.

…

"Akaashi…"

"Bokuto-san, what's wrong?"

"I WANT TO GO HOME NOW. I DON'T WANT TO PRACTICE ANYMORE."

"…"

"I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILD!"

"…I know."

"AND I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE MY BABY BEAN!"

"…I know."

"So I guess we won't go drinking tonight, then?"

"Bokuto-san always rushes home after practice."

* * *

 **this was inspired by a Kuroko no Basket comic that started my day. dedicated to potatingpotato in DA bc i blame her for feeding me with big brother hinata in my previous installments of the dork husband Bokuto 3**

 **Also, just an excuse really to post something so diabolically diabetes filled fluff *evillaugh* *curlsmoustache* *lightningSFX***


End file.
